


Simple Man

by Aledane



Series: Wayward Sons [7]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, leo and bohort being cute, mentions of Gillian, they cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane
Summary: L'aube de la fin du monde est quand même un moment sacrément con pour tomber amoureux.
Relationships: Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott), Caius Camillus/Lancelot
Series: Wayward Sons [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785634
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	Simple Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvain/gifts).



> Michel est le nom que moi et quelques autres auteurs et auteures avons donné au Maitre d'armes (parce que c'est quand même plus pratique d'avoir un nom !)

_Mama told me when I was young  
"Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say  
And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

Lynyrd Skynyrd _, Simple Man_

* * *

C’est peut-être juste une impression, mais pour Léodagan, c’est plutôt clair que sa maison est devenue un squat pour tout ce qui pousse de débile dans le périmètre. Pas que le niveau ait été particulièrement élevé avant ça, quand c’était juste lui, son ex-femme de laquelle il ne parvenait juste pas à se détacher et les deux enfants qu’ils élevaient comme ils pouvaient, mais tout de même. Y a comme de la déconnade dans l’air.

C’est déjà une chose que de se taper les gamineries d’Yvain et de son copain sorcier, toujours collés l’un à l’autre comme si leur vie en dépendait et se roulant des patins à toute heure du jour (et de la nuit, à en croire certains bruits qu’il a eu le malheur d’entendre) et Guenièvre qui ne se prive pas de faire des commentaires. C’est ses gosses, il a un peu signé pour supporter leurs gamineries jusqu’à leur relative maturité. Il peut gérer ‒ il _a_ géré, pendant presque deux décennies, en merdant souvent même avec l’aide de Séli, mais il a géré.

Puis il y a Arthur et Manilius, devenus des résidents perpétuels de sa chambre d’ami ‒ d’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y repense, c’est plutôt bizarre qu’ils en aient aménagée une, de chambre d’amis, c’est pas comme s’ils étaient des gens particulièrement portés sur le social ‒ avec l’ange qui papillonne dans leur sillage et lui a foutu la trouille, une nuit, à attendre immobile dans le couloir, les yeux fixes et glacés. Et c’est sans compter l’admirateur d’Arthur qui serait apparemment déjà venu se balader chez lui dans le plus grand des calmes. Décidément, les anges, ça n’est pas son truc.

Inutile de dire que ça fait beaucoup de gens, beaucoup d’infos, et souvent, Léodagan se retrouve à regretter plus ou moins vivement les années où c’était juste Séli, lui, et le vieux van hérité de son père, à avaler le bitume au son de la radio grésillante. Deux jeunes cons qui ne s’aimaient sans doute pas exactement de la façon dont ils le pensaient à l’époque, lui avec un deuil paternel qu’il ne savait pas trop comment faire, et elle dévorée par l’envie de _se poser, putain, j’en ai marre, Léo, je sais pas toi, mais je vaux mieux que cette vie-là_.

Il ne peut pas dire qu’ils étaient _heureux_. Mais il y avait quelque chose ‒ une camaraderie, une sorte de compréhension qu’il n’avait jamais trouvé ailleurs que dans ce brin de femme à la langue de vipère et à la gâchette facile. Ils chassaient, ils buvaient, ils chantaient comme des cons sur la musique qui passait, et à l’époque, il pensait être amoureux d’elle.

Un divorce plus tard, Léodagan a bien eu le temps de constater la connerie de cette dernière affirmation. Ce qui le mène au dernier occupant de sa propriété : Bohort.

Honnêtement, il ne sait pas quoi penser de Bohort. Ou plutôt, si, il sait ce qu’il _devrait_ penser, mais tout ça a tendance à s’effacer quand il le regarde. Comme aujourd’hui, de bon matin, alors qu’il descend chercher son casse-croûte du matin avant la cohue.

Bohort est magnifique dans la lumière jaunâtre de la cuisine, ses cheveux vaguement hérissés sur l’arrière et un amas de colifichets pendus à ses poignets et son cou. Il est magnifique au point que ça fait mal de le regarder, parfois. Ses yeux noirs laissent Léodagan le cœur battant, la gorge sèche. C’est quand même un comble, pour un chasseur comme lui. Il a fait la nique aux pires créatures ayant jamais foulé la terre, et c’est un sorcier aux mains délicates qui l’intimide ? Y a pas de logique, dans ce monde.

Son arrivée détourne Bohort de la théière sur laquelle il était penché. « J’ai fait ton café. » lui fait-il, lui désignant la tasse fumante qui trône sur la table.

Léodagan met un moment à bouger. Il porte lentement la tasse à ses lèvres, frissonne au contact du liquide brûlant, éclairci de lait et de sucre, comme il l’aime. Bohort semble doté d’une certaine forme d’omniscience, dès lors qu’il s’agit de lui faire ce genre de petites attentions.

« Je voulais te demander, » commence le sorcier en s’adossant au plan de travail, sa tasse de thé en main. « Ma réserve d’ingrédients commence à baisser, surtout les plantes. Est-ce que je pourrais défricher un petit bout de jardin pour y faire pousser ce dont j’ai besoin ? Pas grand-chose, juste‒ »

« Ouais. » répond Léodagan, sans doute un peu trop vite. « ‘Fin, je veux dire… Oui, tu peux. C’est pas comme si j’y tenais, au jardin. Tiens, tu devrais demander l’aide des gosses, ça les occupera. »

Le sourire de Bohort pince une corde dans sa poitrine qu’il n’avait jamais entendu résonner. « Merci beaucoup. C’est très gentil. »

« Y a pas de quoi. »

« Ça fera réviser sa botanique à Gauvain. Je n’ai pas tout à fait rempli mes devoirs de professeur, ces derniers temps… La situation a été, disons… compliquée. »

« Rapport à la fin du monde ? »

« Oui. Et aussi… » Il soupire : « Nous avons été chassés de notre coven pour avoir aidé Arthur et Manilius. Si nous n’avions pas pu nous réfugier ici, je ne sais pas ce qu’il nous serait arrivé. »

Léodagan se lève de sa chaise pour déposer sa tasse vide dans le lave-vaisselle. Il a besoin de bouger pour évacuer les fourmillements que la sincérité dans la voix de Bohort fait courir sur sa peau. Il y a quelques mois, il les aurait foutus à la porte, lui et le gosse, si Séli n’avait pas insisté. Toute cette reconnaissance lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche, indépendamment de celui du café.

« Je suis pas la personne à remercier le plus, dans cette histoire. »

« Merci quand même. » lui répond Bohort avec à nouveau ce sourire à se damner.

Léodagan l’embrasse. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, c’est plus fort que lui ‒ le sourire du sorcier est une goutte de miel qui l’attirer comme une mouche. C’est maladroit et pas tout à fait bien dans l’axe, parce qu’il s’est presque ravisé au dernier moment avant de foncer sans réfléchir. Bohort l’accueille avec un bruit étouffé, un _hm_ qui fait courir de la chair de poule de la plante de ses pieds à la racine de ses cheveux. Puis de longs doigts fins viennent s’appuyer sur son épaule et d’un coup, la cuisine a disparu. Bohort est là, brûlant de lumière, ses lèvres contre les siennes, à l’entrainer dans un ballet immobile qui le laisse essoufflé et pris de vertige.

« C’est mon baiser du matin ? » souffle le sorcier à son oreille. « J’aime bien. »

« Euh. Ouais. Bonjour. » marmonne-t-il, parce qu’il ne sait pas trop quoi dire d’autre.

Bohort lui sourit. « Bonjour également. »

« Oh putain‒ Pas sur le plan de travail ! On fait la bouffe dessus ! » s’écrie une voix dans l’encadrure de la porte.

« Bordel de‒ » jure Léodagan, qui a la surprise de voir son fils debout à cette heure. « Comment ça se fait que t’es levé si tôt, toi ?! »

« Gauvain veut regarder un stream. » répond Yvain en roulant des yeux pour faire bonne mesure. « J’suis venu prendre de quoi déjeuner pour pas qu’on soit dérangés. »

« Je ne sais pas si manger dans votre chambre sera bien perçu… » fait Bohort.

« Non, on s’en fout. » répond Léodagan. » Il s’écarte vaguement pour laisser son fils fouiller dans les placards. Ses lèvres brûlent là où Bohort l’a embrassé, marqué au fer rouge.

« Nan mais trop dégueu, quoi. » marmonne l’adolescent en quittant la cuisine avec ses deux bols de céréales. « C’est bon, vous êtes pas en rut, non plus… »

 _C’est l’auberge qui se fout de la charité_ , songe Léo.

* * *

La voiture qui s’engage dans leur allée n’est pas inconnue. Son occupant les connait même assez bien pour ne pas s’offusquer de se prendre une giclée d’eau bénite à la gueule avant même la porte d’entrée, et va même jusqu’à les arroser en retour.

« Eh bien, ça faisait longtemps, mes cochons ! » s’exclame Michel, les paupières battant furieusement pour évacuer l’eau accumulée sur ses cils. « Comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ? »

Léodagan écarte de son front ses mèches dégoulinantes, avant de répondre : « Disons que y a du bon et du moins bon. Rentre, vaut mieux pas rester dehors trop longtemps. »

Guenièvre leur tend de quoi s’essuyer, les joues encore humides des gouttes perdues de leur échange. À côté du visage buriné de Michel, elle semble encore plus jeune que son âge. La pensée pique Léodagan au cœur, un peu plus profondément qu’il ne l’aurait pensé.

Pour cette gamine à peine sortie de l’adolescence, la fin du monde doit avoir une aura bien plus sinistre que pour lui.

« Alors c’est lequel, la petite pétasse à qui je dois apprendre à manier l’épée ? » lance Michel, déjà engagé dans la pièce à vivre, où un parterre de squatteurs le fixe avec des regards qui vont du vexé au perplexe.

« Euh, on va peut-être se calmer, sur les épithètes à la con ? » fait Arthur.

« Surtout quand on est pas chez soi. » rajoute Manilius.

« Vous êtes pas chez vous non plus, ça n’a jamais paru vous gêner. » intervient Séli avec un sourcil haussé.

« C’est le p’tit, là, qui a l’air d’avoir roulé hors d’une poubelle ce matin. » déclare Léodagan en pointant Arthur du doigt.

« J’t’emmerde. » aboie le susnommé en plaquant brutalement sur la table le stylo qu’il était en train d’utiliser pour gribouiller des notes dans les marges d’un grimoire de démonologie.

Ces derniers temps, Léodagan ne sait pas trop quoi penser d’Arthur. Il est revenu de sa dernière sortie avec une épée légendaire, un chapelet de suçons dans le cou et une tendance énervante à se retourner brusquement comme s’il craignait ‒ espérait ? ‒ trouver quelque chose derrière lui. Manilius connait très certainement le fin mot de l’histoire, mais Léodagan sait très bien qu’il ne tirera rien de lui, et encore moins de l’angelot présentement occupé à (mal) jouer aux dominos avec Yvain et Gauvain sur la table basse du salon.

Marrant, comment son standard niveau vie quotidienne a vachement évolué, depuis qu’Arthur et Manilius les ont trainés dans ce foutoir.

« Allez, poupée ! » s’exclame Michel en frappant dans les mains. « Dehors, et illico ! Je veux voir ce que tu peux faire de cette épée magique ! »

Arthur roule si fort des yeux que Léodagan s’étonne de ne pas les voir se dévisser de ses orbites.

* * *

« On a des infos sur un probable vaisseau de Lucifer. » leur annonce Manilius, raccrochant le téléphone. « Falerius a trouvé un gars à Nice, disparu depuis trois jours. Les démons du périmètre sont apparemment en train de se faire la fiesta du siècle pour célébrer, donc il est trop débordé pour aller s’en occuper. »

Léodagan laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, heurtant le dossier du fauteuil dans un choc mat. Putain. Leur répit touche à sa fin. Satan a sans doute enfin son corps, et il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour rassembler ses forces.

« Pour célébrer quoi ? » demande Guenièvre.

« L’arrivée de l’Apocalypse. » lâche Arthur avec un rire sans joie. « La fin du monde. Le dernier tour de piste avant le grand chaos. »

L’adolescente se penche en avant, les sourcils froncés : « Pourquoi les démons célèbreraient la fin du monde ? Ils vivent ici comme nous, ça ne va pas les arranger. »

« Ils voient ça comme l’avènement de leur seigneur. » explique Manilius en se coulant à côté d’elle sur le canapé. « C’est ce que la connasse à bouclettes nous avait dit, en tous cas. Lucifer est censé gouverner le monde avec eux. »

« Je sais pas si j’aurais envie de gouverner avec des démons… » marmonne Guenièvre.

« Parce que t’es ma fille et aussi une personne normale. » lance Séli.

« Mais du coup, » intervient Yvain. « Arthur, il est pas censé servir de vaisseau, lui aussi ? À l’ange je sais pas quoi ? »

« Michael. » corrige Léodagan. « Qu’on appelle aussi Michel, mais on va s’abstenir par respect pour notre ami ici présent. »

« Merci, c’est bien aimable. »

« Pour répondre à ta question, » soupire Arthur. « Oui, je suis censé servir de vaisseau. Mais je suis toujours pas sûr de ce que veulent vraiment ces gens. Alors j’examine la situation. »

« Ouais, et en attendant, les démons font des massacres pour célébrer la venue de leur seigneur. » grince Séli. « Donc faudrait peut-être accélérer, niveau prise de décision. »

« Je t’emmerde. T’es pas à ma place. »

« Encore heureux. »

Léodagan ferme les yeux. Ça va encore être une soirée reposante.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu dors encore dans cette chambre. » grogne Séli.

Léodagan laisse tomber son journal sur la couette avec un grognement perplexe : « Parce que c’est la mienne ? »

« Ouais. » marmonne Séli. « C’est pas comme si y avait un lit de l’autre côté du couloir qui sera bien plus heureux de t’accueillir que le mien. »

« Je pars demain pour me taper toute l’autoroute du midi, est-ce que j’aurais pas un peu le droit qu’on me foute la paix, pour une fois ? »

« Non. Ouste. »

« Ah d’accord. J’me fais chasser de mon propre lit. Super. Ça fait plaisir, après vingt ans de vie commune. »

« C’est ça. Va te plaindre chez quelqu’un qui t’écoutera, ça me fera un peu de silence. »

Il traverse le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, aussi ridicule que ça soit. Le plancher grince, il le sait très bien ‒ plus facile d’entendre un ennemi en approche. Il y a des chuchotements qui filtrent à travers la porte d’Yvain et Gauvain et un rai de lumière sous celle qu’il veut atteindre.

« Bonsoir ? » lui fait Bohort quand il le voit pousser la porte. Un carnet est ouvert sur ses genoux, couvert de lignes de texte et de schémas ésotériques. La lumière de la lampe de chevet nimbe son visage de jaune. Il a l’air différent sans l’amas de bijoux à ses doigts et à son cou. Comme étrangement nu.

« Séli m’a viré. » explique Léodagan après s’être raclé la gorge. « Ça vous dérange si… ? »

« Oh non, pas du tout ! »

Le lit est juste assez étroit pour qu’ils doivent se presser légèrement l’un contre l’autre, la peau nue des bras de Bohort effleurant celle de Léodagan. Ce dernier demande : « Vous faites quoi ? »

« Un grimoire. » Il tourne une des pages avec précaution, ses longs doigts dansant au-dessus des pages. « Je suis en train de me rendre compte que j’aurais sans doute dû commencer plus tôt. Et dans un plus gros carnet. »

Léodagan se renfonce dans l’oreiller qu’il a amené de sa propre chambre : « Ah ben c’est sûr, si vous vous y prenez de nuit… »

« Non, j’aurais dû m’y mettre il y a des années. Mais le temps que je devienne assez puissant pour avoir des sortilèges intéressants à marquer, je me suis retrouvé avec Gauvain, et là, je me disais que je manquais de temps à moi… Il faudra que je me contente de marquer l’essentiel, je le crains. »

« Genre quoi ? »

Bohort lui sourit : « Rien qu’un chasseur puisse approuver, je le crains. »

« Je pourrais te surprendre. »

« Je sais. Mais quand même. » Il y a un pli dur dans sa voix, adouci par la phrase qui suit : « Si j’arrive à le finir, je te le montrerai. »

« Si le monde explose pas avant. » marmonne Léodagan.

« Précisément, oui. »

Le silence qui tombe sur eux n’est pas entièrement inconfortable. Le lit est chaud et la lampe projette des ombres sur les murs : le profil de Bohort, ses boucles qui ont eu le temps de pousser un peu, depuis son arrivée, la silhouette de son stylo qui danse.

« Encore pardon pour venir te piquer de la place. » dit Léodagan.

« De toute façon, autant s’y habituer. » fait Bohort. Puis, pour clarifier : « Puisqu’on va partager une chambre d’hôtel dans les jours à venir, autant se préparer à partager l’espace. »

Léodagan a un peu envie de lui dire qu’avec _lui_ , ce ne sera sans doute pas un problème.

* * *

La route en voiture est longue, ponctuée d’arrêts sur des parkings d’aire d’autoroute et des interventions des présentateurs radio. Ils croisent un millier de vacanciers en chemin vers la côte, chargés de porte-vélos et de coffres de toit qui brillent au soleil. Chaque vitre semble renfermer les mêmes tranches de vie : les enfants qui se chamaillent sur la banquette arrière, les parents penchés sur le GPS, les animaux de compagnie en train de fixer le paysage défilant avec de grands yeux curieux…

Aucun d’entre eux ne se doute que c’est peut-être le dernier été que connaitra l’humanité. Faudra pas compter sur Léodagan pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Ils arrivent à destination en fin d’après-midi, à l’heure où les cafés commencent à se remplir. L’odeur de la mer filtre à travers les vitres, gorgée de bruits de foule et de voitures. Il y a des saletés d’oiseaux qui canent dans le ciel, et puis le soleil rasant, qui baigne tout d’ombres tranchées et de tâches d’or.

Ça faisait longtemps que Léodagan n’avait pas mis les pieds à la Côte d’Azur. Il a de vieux souvenirs d’un après-midi où sa mère lui avait donné une occasion d’être un enfant comme les autres : petits pâtés de sable, jeux dans les vagues, coups de soleil. Le sourire de sa mère sous un grand chapeau de paille. L’ombre d’un homme qui n’était pas son père.

Il ferme les yeux. Le ressac est mauvais pour les souvenirs.

* * *

Léodagan se surprend à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi un hôtel un peu moins miteux, quelque chose qui complimente mieux les taches de lumière dans ses yeux noirs et la ligne élégante de sa nuque. Mais ils n’ont que l’éclairage blafard des néons au plafond et le linoléum grisâtre, complimenté par des draps râpeux qui doivent échouer magistralement à un examen à la lumière noire. Sur la table de chevet, un ventilateur crachotant s’occupe de meubler le silence de la pièce.

« Qu’est-ce que ça claque, la Côte d’Azur… » grince Léodagan en laissant tomber ses affaires au pied du lit.

« Ce n’est que provisoire. » fait Bohort dans une tentative de réconfort qui a l’air en majorité dirigée vers lui-même.

« Encore heureux. » Il balance sa valise sur le porte-bagage et se laisse tomber sur le lit avec un grondement qui se confond dans le craquement du matelas. « Tu pourrais pas nous transformer ça en chambre de palace ? »

« Ce n’est pas dans mes cordes, non. »

« Hmf. Dommage. Ça m’aurait peut-être fait apprécier un peu plus la magie. »

À travers ses paupières fermées, Léodagan distingue une silhouette sombre qui se penche au-dessus de lui. « J’ai peut-être autre chose, par contre. »

Il ouvre un œil. « Ah bon ? »

Sa réponse lui vient sous la forme de deux lèvres fines, accompagnées du bruissement des couvertures alors que Bohort vient s’allonger au-dessus de lui, entrelaçant leurs jambes. La chambre semble plus petite, d’un coup, rétrécie à ce poids chaud sur son torse, aux doigts qui viennent ébouriffer ses cheveux, tracer les contours de son visage.

« C’est pas de la sorcellerie, ça. » marmonne Léodagan avant de tendre la nuque pour retrouver les lèvres de Bohort.

« Il y en a qui disent que c’est tout comme. »

Léodagan frissonne lorsqu’une jambe se glisse entre les siennes et commencer à frotter, bien consciente de son effet. Il a chaud, putain de chaud, et le souffle du sorcier qui se rapproche de sa joue n’arrange rien. L’air est aussi lourd que le corps au-dessus de lui, une sacrée fournaise, alimentée par le contact brûlant d’une peau étrangère sous ses doigts.

Bohort a cette manière de le toucher, quand ils font l’amour, qui lui retourne proprement le cerveau. Tour à tour dur et tendre, avec toujours cette précision, cette élégance, qui lui donne l’impression d’être un instrument de musique entre les mains d’un grand maître. Ses doigts glissent sous les vêtements gênants, viennent creuser des lignes brûlantes les long de ses côtes, dans le creux de ses hanches, se coulent entre ses jambes avec un naturel désarmant.

« Laisse-moi t’entendre. » murmure Bohort avant d’attaquer la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Laisse-moi t’entendre, arrête de te retenir. »

Léodagan cède.

* * *

« Est-ce que vous pourriez nous en dire plus sur la disparition de votre compagnon ? » demande Bohort, sa fausse carte de police bien en évidence sur la table.

Il a beau être nouveau à ce petit jeu de pêche à l’information, mais le costume lui va comme un gant. Honnête, compréhensif, brandissant sa fausse identité avec tout le naturel du monde. Léodagan se permet de rester un peu plus en retrait. Le contact humain, ça n’a jamais été son style. Il a toujours préféré s’occuper des monstres.

Le type est jeune, à peu près l’âge d’Arthur. L’émotion fait ressortir son accent italien quand il parle, tandis qu’il accompagne de gestes fébriles son récit confus :

« Je sais pas ce qui s’est passé, vraiment, c’est ‒ _cazzo, come si dice_ ‒ pas clair, voilà. Lancelot était là hier, on était allés manger à un resto près du vieux port. Il allait pas très bien, ces temps-ci, je me disais que… ça lui fera du bien ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par “il n’allait pas très bien“ ? »

« _Non lo_ _o_ , err, il était un peu… blanc ? Je suis désolé, d’habitude mon français est meilleur mais là… »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, on vous comprend très bien. Donc il était pâle, c’est ça ? »

« Voilà, pâle. Et il dormait pas bien, aussi. Faisait des _incubi_ , des… cauchemars ? Oui, c’est ça, des cauchemars. »

« Quel genre de cauchemars ? »

« Il voulait pas me dire. Mais une fois, quand on dormait, il disait des choses. Comme si il parlait à quelqu’un. Il demandait pourquoi il devait dire oui. Je comprenais pas. » Il fixe d’un air mort le mur où les photos d’un couple heureux égayent des étagères pleines de livres. « _Continuo a non capire_. »

Léodagan et Bohort échangent un regard lourd de sens.

« Come‒ Comment je vais faire ? » murmure Caius Camillus. « J’ai quitté tout pour venir en France avec lui. À quoi ça sert s’il est pas là ? »

Léodagan n’a pas la moindre putain de réponse à lui offrir.

* * *

« Il a dit oui, y a pas de doute. » déclare Bohort dans la cabine de l’ascenseur. « Pauvre gars. Le diable a dû lui retourner la tête. »

« Ou bien il cherchait juste une occasion de se tirer. »

« Leur appartement exhale l’énergie positive. C’est la version immobilière d’un verre de thé chaud. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait abandonner ça. »

« Je sais pas. Peut-être qu’il est con. » répond Léodagan.

 _J’aurais pu le faire, moi, à une époque_.

Séli est sans doute à remercier pour avoir éradiqué chez lui ce réflexe de fuite en avant dont il avait autrefois fait une spécialité. Elle l’a eu à l’usure, d’abord en se proclamant sa partenaire de billard à chaque réunion de chasseurs à laquelle ils se croisaient, puis, petit à petit, par étape. Il l’a épousée, tout de même. C’est pas rien, même si ces derniers temps, il se dit que peut-être c’était moins un gage d’amour que le signe qu’il avait désespérément besoin de se sentir appartenir à quelque chose. Un partenariat, un duo, une famille.

Et maintenant, un sorcier.

L'aube de la fin du monde est quand même un moment sacrément con pour tomber amoureux.

* * *

« Alors c’est vrai ? Satan a son vaisseau ? »

« Semblerait bien, oui. » marmonne Léodagan, affalé dans le canapé du salon. Les mines autour de lui sont dures. Les enfants ne se rendent pas encore bien compte, ils n’ont pas vu assez de choses, n’ont pas autant connu la peur que la plupart d’entre eux à leur âge (Séli et lui y ont veillé). Mais le reste a une humeur de circonstances peinte sur le visage.

« Alors… » lance Arthur, son verre levé vers ce Ciel qui les a sans doute tous condamnés. « Joyeuse Apocalypse. »

« Joyeuse Apocalypse. » reprennent-t-ils tous en cœur.


End file.
